


On Racism

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: Opinion, Race, Racism, debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Something I'm going to get assassinated over, probably.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	On Racism

Hi, I’m here to talk about race, an obviously important topic in the current situation.

  
So, firstly, I’m white as hell. So maybe most of you have already clicked away because maybe me being white makes my opinion invalid. But that’s part of what I wanted to talk about. 

  
I’m going to get so much hate for this, just watch.

  
Now, let me start off by saying that racism is definitely 100% real, I’m not denying that. It definitely still exists and honestly, I don’t think it’ll ever fully go away because there will always be assholes in the world. Same with homophobia and sexism and… is there a word for religious discrimination?...

  
Anyway, racism is completely real, and now that I’ve said that, you guys are probably thinking “oh no, now she’s going to start talking about the ‘buts’ of that statement that will make her sound totally racist or racially insensitive”. But honestly, that’s racist too, ya’ll are racist.

  
Nah I’m just kidding. But I do feel like our attempts at reaching equality between races has only shifted the weight to the other side. 

  
What I mean is, before, to say that non-white people, especially black people, were treated as inferior to white people would be an understatement. I mean, black people were literally enslaved to white people, Asians worked long hours for hardly any money, so sort of close to slavery, Native Americans were kicked off of their own land even though they were NATIVE, and most races that weren’t white were denied basic human rights. I mean, we literally made a thing that declared one black slave as three-fifths of a person. How messed up is that?

  
White people basically just thought they were better than everyone else because they had less pigment in their skin. I don’t know where that assumption came from, but whatever.

  
Now, we’ve come really far in our goal of equal rights between races. I’ll go ahead and reiterate that yes, there are still problems of discrimination in the workplace and such, but… this is the part that people are going to hate be for… nah, people hate me already. But I feel like sometimes, if other races, especially black people because they speak out the most about racism, are even mildly inconvenienced, they jump to racism as the reason. There, attack me.

  
Once again, RACISM STILL EXISTS. I’m just saying that sometimes people of color seem to just assume all white people are out to get them. (is saying people of color offensive when you’re white? Is saying black offensive? I don’t know, just, you guys know what I mean).

  
For example, I used to work at a Subway (the sandwich shop, not the transportation. I live OTP in Georgia, all we have is McDonald’s. And Subway. The sandwich shop). So one time it was around lunch time when we’re the busiest, obviously, and at Subway you usually only work with one other person. So my coworker and I were starting to handle the line that was forming, and she started making the first customer’s sandwich. Then she started making a second sandwich, which I assumed was for the second customer, so I started making the third customer’s order. Apparently though, both of the sandwiches my coworker was making were for the first customer, so I had accidentally skipped the second, who happened to be a black woman. So when I started on what I thought was the next order, she got angry and was like “oh okay you gonna skip me?” and I immediately apologized and tried to explain to her that it was an accident, but she just walked out mumbling under her breath. She didn’t explicitly say that she thought I was being racist, and yes, I know that this example of POCs jumping to racism is really just me jumping to racism too, but you get the point. I mean, I couldn’t help but feel like she thought I was skipping her because she was black and I was white. But all I care about is that you’re a human, okay? I mean when it comes to race and gender and sexuality and such, I’ll just quote Gone With The Wind: “Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.”

  
Man I’m getting off topic. Basically what I’m trying to say is that now that there’s more or less a good balance on the scale of equality, it’s still tipping to the side, just to the opposite side now. Back then, whites were racist to every other race. Now, a lot of other races are kind of racists to whites. God, I sound ridiculous right now, why I am I even making this, I’m going to have even fewer friends now. Because I like arguing, that’s why. I’m going to be the death of myself.

  
But it’s like racism toward white people isn’t racism. Racism has become a term that relates only to discrimination against non-white people instead of discrimination against any race. And you know, it does make sense, because white people were the ones who made racism a thing in the first place. But fighting for equality is different than encouraging the segregation between races. I know that saying stuff like “Barack Obama was our first black president” is meant to show how far we’ve come from the ways of our racist ancestors, but it’s really not helping make racism go away. It’s still encouraging a “black versus white” kind of storyline. If you looked at almost any comment about white people and changed it to being about black people, everyone would go insane. Like I said, it’s not racist if it’s about white people.

  
Like you know what? We’re not all ignorant, naïve little racists that don’t give a damn for anyone but themselves, okay? Stop judging us based on our ancestors. Just like not all Muslims are terrorists, and not all black men are violent, and not all straight people are homophobic, and not all men are sexist: not all white people are racist. And I realize that everyone reading this is going to be saying that me saying this IS me being ignorant and racist, but that’s what bothers me most. I’m TERRIFIED to say any of this stuff because I’m WHITE. Just like when I was arguing with a man over the female orgasm, my opinion is immediately invalidated because I’m white. You’re right, I don’t know what it’s like to be black or any other race. But I’m tired of this divide. Isn’t equality our goal here? I just want us all to see each other as what we all have in common: that we’re all people. Why do we keep having to be separated by color and gender and sexuality and religion and age and so on? We’re all people. So all of you just shut the hell up and mind your own business.

  
I’m just kidding. Sort of. I’m a libertarian, if you can’t tell.

  
The same thing is happening with sexuality and gender. Straight, white men used to dominate the world. Now the minority of those sides has come up to fight for their rights, but now they’re going overboard and making fun of the first side. It’s not just other races making fun of white people. LGBTs make fun of straight people, women make fun of men. And those I CAN speak on because I’m a gay female.

  
All in all, I just want the divide between different groups to stop. We’re a new generation, trying to separate ourselves from what our ancestors did, but whether we’re supporting POCs or not, it’s still encouraging segregation. And also, people are so anti-police now because of the police brutality that’s been going on. It’s a problem, I know, but don’t hate the police because of a few bad eggs. They protect us. The death rate would multiply without them, even if some of those officers are the cause of those deaths like what happened with George Floyd, Brianna Taylor, and countless others. But it’s the same with white people. Our ancestors were bad eggs, but most of us our a little fresher. So give us a break, okay? Most of us our trying to understand and help, but it’s still a little hurtful seeing comments that blatantly insult us, especially because we know no one is going to care to try and stop it. It’s considered okay to be racist to white people. There’s a difference between being proud of your race and culture and thinking superior of it. No one is better than anybody else because of what they look like, who they marry, who they worship, or anything else. What makes people better than others are their morals. That’s what matters. Eventually, if we try to fight equality against bad people instead of against white people, maybe we can become a generation that doesn’t automatically separate ourselves from others because of our differences. We can become newer and newer eggs, until we’re fresh from the chicken’s butt.

Thanks for reading, if you got this far. Can’t wait to see all the hate this gets.


End file.
